<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye by KatyLove9502</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115089">Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyLove9502/pseuds/KatyLove9502'>KatyLove9502</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Corruption AU, Corruption Mod, How Do I Tag, Other, Sad, don’t @ me, haha cliffhanger, i wrote this at midnight cuz I was sad, yes I added Whitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyLove9502/pseuds/KatyLove9502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pico is a survivor of the Lemon Demon’s corruption virus, and has already lost so many. Now, he has to find Skid and Pump. He can only hope it’s not too late for the two kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short story with the Corruption Mod/AU, because I think it’s neat but I’m too scared to download it. I also wrote this at one in the morning while eating a cup of frosting.</p><p>I might make a second part to this, idk. Enjoy it I guess lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Fuck fuck fuck fuck-!!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pico ran down the street as fast as he could. That damn lemon demon was spreading that corruption shit, and fast. Keith was gone, Cherry was gone, so were her parents. But who he was worried about the most...</p><p> </p><p>Slamming open the doors of the bar where they usually sang at, he held his gun in his hand.<br/>
<em>“SKID!!! PUMP!!!”</em> He yelled. The boys. Where were the boys?! They were so young, and the corruption was so painful...<br/>
He ran around, until he stopped dead in his tracks in front of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jesus fucking Christ.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Skid was on top of Pump’s shoulders as per usual, but the poor sobs and hiccups the poor boy was making...it was just heart wrenching.<br/>
Pump...well, he was gone. But Skid wouldn’t let go of him. His legs to his knees were covered in the corruption, as well as a part of his face.<br/>
“P-Pump!!! Pump!!! Pump no!!!” He sobbed, clutching his best friend’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t that bad, Skid! Just a little painful, but not too bad!” Pump said. “Just let it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“OI!”</strong>
  </em></p><p>The two looked at Pico, who had his gun pointed at Pump. Tears ran down his cheeks. Oh god...oh fuck...<br/>
“Skid, let him go!” Pico yelled, the boy shakily refusing. “I c-cant leave h-him!!” He cried, looking down only to meet the purple gaze of his corrupted friend.<br/>
It hurt. The scary darkness inching up his legs felt like claws digging into him, and it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>
Why was this happening?!
</p><p> </p><p>
He let out a startled scream as Pico ran and scooped him up, bolting away from Pump who gave chase. Well, what once was pump, anyway.<br/>
“TAKE HIM!!” Pico yelled, but Skid couldn’t see who it was. He was suddenly taken from Pico’s arms. “You’re gonna be okay, kiddo.” Looking up, he saw Whitty.
</p><p> </p><p>
Now standing in front of the two, Pico had his gun aimed at Pump, who was running at them. If his theory was right, it should work. God, he didn’t want to test it out on Pump of all people!!! But he didn’t have a choice.
</p><p> </p><p>

    <em>“One!”</em>

</p><p> </p><p>
Whitty pushed Skid’s face into his shoulder, not wanting him to see.
</p><p>

    <em>“Two!”</em>

</p><p> </p><p>
Pico tried to calm his shaking hands the best he could. This had to work. It had to.</p><p>

    <em>
      <strong>“THREE!”</strong>
    </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
A bang, a thud, and Skid’s terrified sobbing were the only sounds to be heard. Other than that, silence.
</p><p> </p><p>
It was silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I decided to show the fandom mercy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pump was motionless. That’s what scared the absolute hell out of the three.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit- <em>Skid wait-!”</em> Whitty cursed as Skid managed to slip from his arms and run to his fallen friend. He slid on his knees and pulled him close, his small body shaking with sobs.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Pump!!</em> Please b-be okay P-Pump!!” He cried as he held him. Pico glanced at Whitty. Hell, even the bomb was fighting tears. Then again, Pico wasn’t any better.<br/>
His head whipped around when he heard Skid gasp. <em>“Skid?!</em> What‘s wrong?” He asked as he rushed over. Whitty watched the door just to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Pump slowly began to push himself up from the floor, tears running down his cheeks. Was...Was the corruption leaving his body? He could see the boy’s face again as the darkness began to disappear. How the hell...?</p><p> </p><p>Once he saw Skid, Pump teared up and pulled him close into a tight hug. “S-Skid!! I’m so s-sorry Skid!! I d-didn’t mean to h-hurt you!” He cried, the other boy crying along with him.<br/>
Pico looked at the floor around Pump and crouched. “Boys, get behind me.” He said firmly, watching as they did as told, pretty much clinging to the back of Pico’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>There on the ground was a small lump of the corruption. It writhed around a bit, like some sort of parasite.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait a damn minute...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Pump, come here, kid.” The ginger said gently, still crouched. Once the boy came over, he used a hand to gently lift his chin. There was a mark on his neck, a smallish splatter like pattern from where the corruption had been attached. So it was like a parasite? He must’ve shot it off of the boy by accident.<br/>
Either way, Pump was okay for the most part, they just needed to keep an eye on the two.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding to Whitty, he lifted the boys into his arms. “Come on, let’s go.” He said, heading outside.</p><p> </p><p>He could only pray this was the case with the others. Then maybe, just maybe, he had a way to get them back. For now, it was time for a damn nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol y’all thought Pump was dead, Nah he good now-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okok, this is the final part to this little series. I remembered Skid was still amlitle corrupted, so here is the aftermath of that whole ordeal.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pico quietly cursed under his breath as he looked up at the bed from where he was crouched.</p><p> </p><p>The plan had been to come back to base(which was really just Skid’s house, god bless Lila and her generosity for letting them stay there with her and the kids) and take a well deserved nap.</p><p> </p><p>Keyword “had been”.</p><p> </p><p>Now, while Whitty sat in Skid's room to watch Pump, Skid sat on the edge of his mother's bed with tears in his eyes again. Pico had forgotten Skid’s legs were still corrupted, which meant that he must have one of those parasites on him somewhere. Most likely form when Pump was corrupted.</p><p> </p><p>And while Pico had found it attached to his ankle, he just needed to figure out how to get it off.</p><p> </p><p>Because apparently, according to Skid’s reaction to every time he tried to pull it off, it hurt like a bitch.<br/>
“Skid, I need to get it off, kiddo. I know it hurts.” Pico tried to comfort, though it wasn’t really his strong suit.<br/>
The boy nodded and tried to not jerk his leg back for the tenth time that hour.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as pulling it off wasn’t getting him anywhere, Pico looked at Lila. “Hey Lila, could ya distract him? I’m gonna try my knife.” He asked quietly, the mother, though she definitely looked concerned at the fact that he was using a knife, nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Getting the blade out, he gently placed the flat end against Skid’s ankle, the sharp end against the parasite’s head where it was attached at.<br/>
Maybe this was like getting off a very...very...stubborn tick.</p><p> </p><p>Skid let out a pained yelp, jerking his leg back. He looked at his ankle to see the same splatter like pattern and blood dribbling down his ankle. Looking back at Pico, the ginger gave a tired smile and held up the parasite.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, after he cleaned up Skid, it was <em>definitely</em> naptime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>